transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Omsk Under Attack
Omsk The city of Omsk lies at the heart of Russia, and is one of its largest cities. The sprawling city lies at the junction of two rivers, the Irtysh and the Om River, and it straddles the lengthy Trans-Siberian Railway. With the addition of Tsentralny Airport and several highways, Omsk is a hub of transportation within Mighty Russia, with vast amounts of goods and resources flowing through the city. At the heart of the city is a cluster of classical buildings, such as the cathedral of St Nicholas, dating back to 1840. Contents: Onslaught Galvatron Scrapper Sheng Superion Soundwave Obvious exits: North leads to Yamalia. East leads to Tunguska. Superion arrives from the Yamalia to the north. Superion floats into view, scanning the area below him. Blue Tape-deck is just a little ol' cassette player, hidden in a nook or cranny of the city. Don't mind him. Er.. it. Flying Corvette cruises along above the frozen Omskian landscape at close to his maximum speed...of 500 mph. Just one lone little flying Autobot car. Is it lost? Tracks is almost eclipsed by what is following him. Seems The Aerialbots have been able to combine for once. Superion happens to be flying along behind Tracks..... Stock Car cruises along- for once, it's hard to notice the bright blue & red Datsun with the loud engine- at least, in comparison to the flying corvette & gi-normous super-robot. "...And here I thought it was gonna be easy." Smokescreen muses with a grim little chuckle. Galvatron rockets across the miserable-looking landscape at the head of a trio of mighty Decepticons; apart from himself he has two of his foremost lieutenants with him, and they look to be spoiling for a battle. "With Superion in play we will be hard-pressed, Decepticons," Galvatron says as he cruises through the frigid night air, propelled by his cannon. "We must break him here or he will smash through our defensive perimeters. Ready yourselves! This battle will be a trial!" Onslaught flies along beside Galvatron, his gaze directed forward at the rapidly looming bulk of Superior, before he turns and nods in dir ection of the Emperor. "I am always ready for battle, sir. Mighty as the Autobot is now they will not stand." The innocuous-looking tape-deck rapidly unfolds and grows to immense proportions, becoming the Decepticon Communicator, Soundwave! Soundwave transforms and looks up at Superion as the giant combiner swoops into the region, abandoning his hidey-hole. The large blue robot takes to the skies to join Galvatron and Onslaught. "Lord Galvatron," he addresses in flat tones, "Engagement escalating. Recommend reinforcements." The larger mech sees Galvatron......and doesn't bother even asking. "GALVATRON! PREPARE TO BE SCRAPPED!" He yells firing a shot at him..... Superion strikes Galvatron with Electrostatic Discharge :LOW:. Bandit has arrived. Galvatron lights up like a christmas tree as Superion nails him with a lightning bolt, dropping him out of the sky when his cannon/rocket momentarily shorts out. "Decepticons, to me!" he shouts into his wrist, summoning reinforcements. "Focus your fire and overwhelm this foe!" Astrotrain arrives from the Yamalia to the north. Flying Corvette banks off FAR to one side, not wanting to come close to any firepower exchanged between Superion and Galvatron. But wait just an astro-second, did Soundwave say 'reinforcements'? Every Autobot knows that with Soundwave, you can expect half an army to pop out of the Decepticon's chest at any moment. Tracks vectors towards him and fires a beam of light-dampening radiation intended to temporarily blind a target. You successfully strike Soundwave, who is now temporarily incapacitated. Galvatron hits the ground hard but seems unharmed by the impact, sparks dripping off of him as residuals from the attack. "Follow my lead, Decepticons!" he calls back over his shoulder, raising his right arm and aiming at Superion towering above. "That's our cue, Tracks!" so says Smokescreen as he guns his engine, veering off to the side of the battle, where he soon transforms up into his robot mode, rifle at the ready. "We don't have to put them down- just keep 'em off balance!" and with that said, Smokescreen sights in on Onslaught, letting fly with a pair of his electro-scrabler rockets! With a changing of parts and that telltale sound, an otherwise Mundane Stock car converts to the Autobot Smokescreen. Smokescreen strikes Onslaught with his Electro Scrambler Rockets attack. Foxfire arrives a little late, but at least he's here. His wings are extended and he's one his way toward the battlefield. He circles a bit, scrutinizing the situation, but doesn't make a move just yet. Galvatron steadies his aim and fires a low-powered cannon blast up at the behemoth, apparently husbanding his energy; this will not be over fast. Galvatron strikes Superion with Fusion Cannon (low output). Payloader is rolling towards the city of Omsk. What a stupid name, he muses as he streaks through the snow covered roads. Why can't the humans give their cities reasonable names like Polyhex, and Iacon, and Dodecahedronixsiege? "What idiots!" he laughs out loud at the folly of humans. Just hours ago Scrapper and Hook were talking about Moscow (Decepticon controlled, thank yew veddy much). While normally Scrapper would never dream of engaging an enemy Combiner without his bros (they are back in Moscow, Decepticon controlled in case you forgot, building defences in the Decepticon controlled city of Moscow), having Galvatron on his side gives him hope. The Constructicon shifts into robot mode and adds his own laser pistol fire along with Galvatron's firepower. Payloader transforms into robot mode. Scrapper strikes Superion with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Onslaught is right there with Galvatron as the Decepticon Emperor begins his epic battle with Superion but, unfortunately, his forward progress is halted by two of Smokescreen's scrambler missiles that fly toward him at a speed that the Combaticon leader cannot avoid. The missiles strike him, not damaging him physically, but causing the motors and power sources in his limbs and joints to go offline temporarily. Soundwave takes the full blast of blinding radiation in the face, raising one hand to shield his optic and dropping to the ground as his systems attempt to overcome the damage. "Engaging Autobot on ground." Decepticon Shuttle streaks down from on high above. Having been on Mulework duty for the past 24 hours or so. With this heated up battle going on over Russia, things have gotten a little busy for transport types such as himself. At least if he's feeling down at some point, he can always take heart in the fact that, for as much as he's hauling, Octane has an even crappier job with the sheer amount of energon he's having to shuttle back and forth right now to support the heightened war effort. "Ship this, move that, carry those...push that, pull this...then go and wrassle a round or two with Superion! Why not!?" He grumbles aloud, though more or less to himself. He's not THAT stupid. Bandit soars into the sky and transforms into his ebony robot mode. He then flies into the area as ordered, purple optics glimmering in the evening sky. His approach is steady as Superion comes into view. "Ach....those aerialbots are lucky that Vindicator is no more...." he grumbles as if that brings a pain to his sensors. The seeker keeps his distance and dives down into the buildings below, using them as cover. He sweeps by a group and fires off a blast from his right arm. KRAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Bandit strikes Superion with Fusion Beam. Superion seems to be temporarily focused on Galvatron. He doesn't say anything, but instead......tries to crush the leaderbot. Superion misses Galvatron with his Flying Man Tackle attack. Flying Corvette transforms and falls into a running charge at Soundwave. "Engaging on the ground? Well...if we must!" At the last second he leaps through the air in a textbook flying kick. "yiiiiAAAAAH!" Tracks shifts into his dashing robot mode. You strike Soundwave with kick. "Remember, Tracks-" Smokescreen says, already running to a new position. "We're faster than these cons...smarter, too!" and he whips up his rifle to snap off a few quick blasts at Onslaught, sending a volley of acid-filled pellets his way. Smokescreen strikes Onslaught with Acid-Filled Pellets. Of PAIN!. Tempo arrives from the Yamalia to the north. Soundwave takes the kick square in the faceplate. The red monoptic flickers and brightens back to full capacity as the jarring attack resets a few key circuits and the flash attack wears off. This large blue Decepticon swiftly tucks his knuckles in and swipes his arm across Tracks' path, executing a vicious backhand. Soundwave strikes you with Backhand for 6 points of damage. Onslaught recieves a very unpleasant shock to the systen as Smokescreen's acid pellets strike him. On the plus side he's able tyo move again but, on the downside, there is a highly corrosive acid eating through his armor plating. His reanimation is made more difficult by the acid and the stiffness brought on by the sudden shut down but, several moments later, he is in a position to respond in kind and does so with speed. Onslaught misses Smokescreen with his Burning Beam attack. Galvatron lunges aside as the monstrous Autobot combiner leaps bodily at him, winding his cannon up to a higher setting and raking the beast in passing like a picador planting a lance in a charging bull's flank. "Harry him, Decepticons! Keep him off-guard!" Galvatron strikes Superion with Fusion Cannon (standard output). Tracks is practically clotheslined by Soundwave's backhand, stumbling backwards and feeling at his armored collar to make sure it's not dented. "Unh! Yes, Smokescreen...I'll try to remember." He hefts a large (but still sleekly stylish) pistol and unleashes a quick laser barrage at the Decepticon while simultaneously sidestepping, trying to shift around away to Soundwave's side, away from the shoulder-mounted weapon. Soundwave evades your laser attack. Scrapper thanks Primus that Superion seems focused on Galvatron. When the boss avoids being 'crushed' (however Superion was doing it), the Constructicon fistpumps and runs through the streets of Omsk, passing by the melee between Tracks and Soundwave ("Looking good, Soundwave!" he calls out), seeking shelter in the city should the Aerialbot Supreme turn around and see green. Scrapper may be a bit of a coward in battle whenever he has the chance, but his cautious tactics are usually fairly effective... for keeping him alive. "Galvatron prevails!" he shouts, cheering his leader on his ruler. He also harries Superion by shooting at him from behind with his pistol. Scrapper strikes Superion with Laser Pistol - Medium Setting. "And keep your distance, too!" Smokescreen is ever-helpful. "Soundwave's stronger than he- gah!" and that would be the sound that Smokescreen makes as he dives for cover, narrowly avoiding Onslaught's beam. "...Close one." he muses- knowing full well Onslaught's skill...though this doesn't stop Smokey from returning fire in turn, sending a few scattered bolts scattered across the battlefield! Smokescreen strikes Onslaught with Zap!. Soundwave steps around sideways as well, neatly avoiding the laser fire as he again closes the distance. "Autobot weaponry inferior," he drones as he grips both hands together and swings them together at Tracks' midsection. Soundwave strikes you with The Gutbuster for 11 points of damage. Bandit slips through the various buildings and while his right cannon arm cools, he fires at the behemoth using his standard seeker weapons. When he spies Scrapper firing on Galvatron. "Check your aim Scrapper..." he shouts. Bandit strikes Superion with Disruption Beam. A euro-engine can be heard in the distance as a Black, sleek, TVR Tuscan S comes into the scene of the battle. The vehical is moving fast and quickly leaps into the air transforming into a femme autobot, whom loses no speed in the transformation but skates along her wheels, pulling out her two swords and starts to make her way in. "..come on guys-- we can do this.." she whispers to herself as her emerald green optics narrow. Hands push down on the ground, as the hood breaks by the window, shield, and face emerges, the hands then force the body up into the air, legs kicking outward from the back in a mid-air flip, the doors swings down to her side, and then lands down on the ground in a crouch, Tempo is ready for action. Onslaught is shot again and, as he staggers back from this latest volley, realizes that he may have underestimated the combat capabilities of the Autobot. As the final rounds fly past him, though, he decides to up the ante as he transforms into his vehicle mode and begins to take aim at the rapidly backpeddling Smokescreen before beginning to blast away at him. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Onslaught strikes Smokescreen with Firing Forward Batteries. Fury has arrived. Superion actually flunches when Galvatron hits him with a cannon shot in the shoulder. "YOU COULDN'T TAKE ME AS MEGATRON! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME IN YOUR 'UPGRADED' STATE! LET'S SEE IF YOU LIKE -MY- CANNON!" He yells as his own gun winds up....and he points it at Galvatron's upper body. Superion misses Galvatron with his Electrostatic Discharge :Extra-Crispy: attack. Foxfire continues surveying. His attention is on Soundwave...his guardian's "rival", as it were. He circles like a vulture before suddenly divebombing toward the Decepticon tapemaster. Foxfire strikes Soundwave with Claw. "Oh, this is going to hurt-" Smokescreen says, staring down the too-large barrels of Onslaught's batteries. He tries to twist out of the way, but the blast clips him in the shoulder and knocks him to the ground- but that's hardly enough to keep the autobot down! And so, Smokescreen scrabbles forward, and dashes around in order to keep out of the cannon-truck's line of fire- all the while blazing away with his internally-mounted machine guns! Smokescreen strikes Onslaught with Eat Lead!. Ultra Magnus arrives from the Yamalia to the north. Tracks is sent flying backwards by Soundwave's hammerblow of an attack, pistol flying off in another direction. This time Tracks is too scared to feel for dents, afraid at what he might find. That's when Foxfire comes in to take some heat off. Tracks looks frantically around for his weapon while also scrabbling to his feet. Seeing the pistol lying on the ground next to him he snatches it up and unleashes a few more blasts, not willing to try anything more powerful for fear of hitting Foxfire. "Foxfire, get clear!" Soundwave evades your laser attack. Galvatron twists sideways at the waist as a thunderstroke from Superion's huge cannon rips past him with a deafening CRACK. "It is easier, Superion," he replies, leaping into the air and transforming to hit the ground in his artillery mode, "to give you a LIVE DEMONSTRATION!" Galvatron transforms into his artillery mode, to bring his heavy weapons to bear. Galvatron strikes Superion with Fusion Cannon (high output). Onslaught's limited mobility in his 2nd mode turns out to be a libability as the shots from Smokescreen's machine guns pepper him with holes through hood, windscreen, and basically pretty much everywhere forward of his turret. Onslaught keeps twisting and turning his turret, however, as he attempts to draw a bead on the rapidly moving Autobot before blazing away at him with a higher concentration of energy. Onslaught misses Smokescreen with his Intensifying Forward Firepower attack. Fusion Artillery spins up his cannon to its penultimate setting and blasts Superion hard, aiming low, where the armor is weaker. "Keep up the fire on their combiner, Decepticons! If Superion falls the tide must turn!" Fury comes diving out of the sun, screeching like an infuriated kestrel, cannons chattering. Superion should be really hard to miss, right/ Fury strikes Superion with 20mm cannon. Soundwave ducks as Tracks keeps firing laser blasts over his head. Always over his head! But the tape, Foxfire, gets a piece of his shoulder. This cannot stand. "Autobot Tape, designate: Foxfire. Inferior workmanship of creator (Blaster..) will result in your immediate destruction." He flicks his wrist and a wicked spike slides out, as he jams the point toward Foxfire's relatively tiny form. Soundwave strikes Foxfire with Wrist Spike. Albinomus Prime roars in from over the horizon, his tires charging across the rough terrain, internal systems hefting him up high enough to allow for clearence, the silver guard of his bumper serving to batter down any obstructions that his elevated profile cannot avoid. The make-shift Auto-base should have been more then just a short drive from the battle sight for the City Commander's humble velocity.. but this mean mother trucker was rolling at the spead of plot! He neared the field, the criss cross of weapons fire reflected in his windshield. His horn blared out over the din of battle, loud and proud with two blasts as he rolled onward, a rallying call, a warning. Shedding his armor or detaching from his trailer, Ultra Magnus transforms.. into what can only be called a white Optimus Prime. Ultra Magnus folds down, transformation cog ratcheting as he becomes a white semi-truck, a blue and white car carrier trailer hitched to the back. The dark femme moves quickly over the surroundings till she locks onto Scrapper. She didn't like the fact that Scrapper was picking on Superion form the backside, so she have to deal with that, or try. So here came the quick femme, leaping up in the side of the building, somehow defying gravity, leaping off and comming right at Scrapper with a kick, hopefully, to the head. Tempo strikes Scrapper with Thrust Kick. Scrapper glances at his gun. Then up at Galvatron. "Uh... I thought I saw a bug zipping by you, sir. Don't worry, I got it, though." Scrapper hops up onto a bus stop that, remarkably, holds his weight as he watches Superion once again take aim at Galvatron. Luckily once more the mighty Commander is able to avoid it. Scrapper, who may or may not have been there when Bruticus defeated Megatron depending on whether that episode actually happened or not, is pleasantly surprised to see Galvatron fairing much better against a Combiner this time around. Scrapper laughs and takes aim at Superion, planning to blast him in the back once more. But just as he's pulling the trigger, an Autobot breaks the laws of physics and jumps at him. His shot goes wild and Scrapper is knocked clear off the bus stop. "The slag?" Rising to his hands and knees, Scrapper fires at the unknown mech before getting back up. "Nice colour scheme," he compliments, noting the green. "Still going to have to kill you, though." Scrapper strikes Tempo with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Foxfire releases his hold on Soundwave as Tracks fires, but he's not quick enough to avoid the spike, which easily pierces his armor, but doesn't leave any heavy damage. He falls to the ground, wings retracted, and rolls over onto his paws. "It's YOUR tapes that are inferior, Soundwave!" he challenges. He lunges at the larger mech, snapping his jaws at his leg. Foxfire strikes Soundwave with Bite. Bandit watches as the Autobot reinforcements come in and he snorts. He flies around some more buildings and his optics blare with intensity as he fires at Superion. Bandit strikes Superion with Optic Beams. Tracks looks at his pistol in frustration. Did the rough treatment knock his sights out of line...? Tracks puts it aside and reaches behind his back, pulling out a slim, elegant looking fighting knife. "Foxfire...I told you to get clear! We can't face him in close combat!" He whips his hand forward and sends the knife sailing towards Soundwave. You strike Soundwave with blade. "Gah!" Smokescreen ducks beneath the superheated plasma blast- close enough to scorch his paint- but otherwise harmless. "...Oh, this is a bad, bad idea..." he says as he charges forwards, and aims to jump ONTO Onslaught's truck mode- decidedly behind the turret...and he brings one arm up- and a small (but very sharp) blade springs out from some hidden compartment...and is put to good use! Smokescreen strikes Onslaught with Snikt!. Superion growls loudly and swing his arm in a wide arc. "LEAVE ME TO MY FIGHT PESTS!" He says swatting Bandit, Scrapped and fury in that same swing. Superion unleashes his Tantrum attack on Scrapper, Bandit and Fury, striking Scrapper, Fury and Bandit. Tempo flips off Scrapper after the kick lands and grins as she twirls her blades, "Ya ain't the first one to say tha', I can sure ya of tha', hun." As she charges in, she takes a shot to the shoulder. She takes a step back, growls, "..I always hated guns, kinda a sissy's way of fightin', then again-- ya cons have always been sissy bunch of girly mechs." She twirls the blades, jumps to one side, leaps to the other, and then straight up in the air and brings the blades down in a 'x' fashion right for Scrapper. Tempo misses Scrapper with her 'X' Slash attack. The air around Soundwave crackles with static as he takes another claw swipe across the torso, and then Tracks' blade lodges in his side. "Autobot Tape: irrelevant. Reacquiring primary target." He turns his bulk back toward Tracks and lunges across the distance, swinging that giant ham-fist of his. Soundwave strikes you with Haymaker for 9 points of damage. A tantrum indeed. Fury emits a squeak of surprise, terribly undignified, as Superion retaliates. And then turns her attention on Smokescreen, instead. Clearly, Superion is too big to take on. There's the whine of her cannons spooling up, followed by a flurry of bullets. Fury misses Smokescreen with her 20mm cannon attack. Foxfire lets go and backs off. His fangs are bared and his claws are out. He targets Soundwave carefully, distancing himself from the Decepticon as the compartments on his hips open up. He launches a pair of rockets. Foxfire strikes Soundwave with Rocket. "What, the killing part or the colour scheme part?" Scrapper asks casually. He's so good with femmes. The Constructicon fights in a completely different way than Tempo. Where the Autobot femme appears to use acrobatics and swordsmanship, Scrapper is a brawler in battle who relies on his strength and guns. Were it not for his engineering skills, he'd simply be a normal thug. Luckily, thugs have a way of using their overpowering strength to their advantage. "No, Autobot. Me, Scrapper, /male/," he says in a slow, drawn out way, such as how insensitive people do when they talk to the mentally challenged. "Some other Decepticons female, yes, but me male." Scrapper squares himself off against Tempo and holsters his pistol, but not because of Tempo's taunting (honest!). The blades come for him, and Scrapper lashes out with his fist, managing to avoid the swords by knocking her arms away. With his free hand, he brings his fist around for a bonecrushing right across the face. "I don't normally hit femmes, but... well, I don't fight them often neough, I suppose." Scrapper misses Tempo with his The Lime Green Smack Down attack. Tracks is sent flying again from a punch propelled by Soundwave's much greater strength. He rolls away as Foxfire's rockets come in, and before the explosion has even faded Tracks rolls up to one knee, firing his own rockets to add to the affect! Soundwave evades your missile attack. Bandit gets tantrum slapped through a building. A plume of smoke comes from the now burning building. From the other side the seeker flies upwards and grows some curses in Russian. He looks at the battlefield and ponders for a moment. Then he opens fire once again. He sends a message via radio. Bandit strikes Superion with Magnetic Pulse. Galvatron rises into his mighty robot mode. The fist comes, Tempo rolls with his fist, rolling around the side of the much larger green mech, getting some distance, before she flips around, shealthing one blade and tossing a dagger out at scrapper, "Here, catch!" Tempo strikes Scrapper with Exploding Dagger. Galvatron climbs back out of his cannon mode and takes cover behind a stand of trees, laying down a suppressing fire on Superion at a lower power level. "We can defeat him! He is not without weakness!" Galvatron strikes Superion with Electrolaser. Soundwave is engulfed in a cloud of smoke and debris as Foxfire's rockets hit. The explosions must have thrown off Tracks' aim, because the other missiles just sail right past him even though he doesn't move to evade. The large blue robot power-walks out of the smoke, leaving sworls of it in his wake. In his right hand appears a long handle, with a double-axehead made of pure energy at the tip. "Autobot: reconsider probability of victory." The distance is closed quickly, and the energy axe whistles as it whips through the air. Soundwave strikes you with Laser Axe for 14 points of damage. Foxfire snarls a bit. He does NOT like Soundwave. Then again, he doesn't like *any* 'Cons...but Soundwave is pretty much the entirety of his loathing. "Leave Tracks alone you overgrown tin can!" His optics flare before firing a pair of lasers. Foxfire misses Soundwave with his Laser attack. Tracks is slashed by the axe. "How /barbaric/!" he complains, still trying to retreat and gain some distance. He's been unable to outrun the Decepticon in robot mode, so instead he transforms as Foxfire makes his attack, and races away quickly. As he heads away, his rear license plate folds open to reveal a tiny weapon that emits a few blasts at Soundwave! Tracks shifts into his gorgeous sportscar mode. You strike Soundwave with disruptor. Scrapper's left hand flashes out, snagging the dagger out of mid-air just like in the movies when a supreme badass catches a thrown dagger by the hilt. "You and your stupid requests," he chuckles. Then the dagger explodes, taking part of Scrapper's hand with it. "Ahhhh!" The Constructicon screeches, "My hand! My hand! You WITCH!" Genuinely angry and no longer finding this funny, Scrapper charges towards Tempo, lowering his shoulder and planning to bodycheck her into the side of a lovely little Russian cafe where they serve all sorts of exotic teas. Scrapper strikes Tempo with Constructicon Brutality. The Autobots, being the 'good guys' have a certain code of conduct, of 'fair play' and all that. Honor in battle, respect for one's opponents, and so on, and so forth. Smokescreen...does not follow this code. "This should keep you occupied for awhile, Onslaught!" he says- and with that, grabs...a rock. TWO rocks, actually, which he promptly stuffs down the Combaticon's barrels, acting as a quick distraction- just in time for Smokey to roll away from the truck as Fury strafes him! "...Wow. Midget seekers. Who knew?" he says- even as he returns fire, aiming to knock the anomoly out of the sky! Smokescreen strikes Fury with Zap!. Soundwave moves back and forth, trying to get on more even footing against Tracks. The laser blasts from Foxfire go right past him. As he tries to keep up, Tracks transforms and speeds away, so Soundwave slides to a halt. "Initiating ranged attacks.." he intones, as the cannon on his shoulder angles for an intercepting trajectory with the speedy Bot. A large, roiling purple and red energy ball streaks out after Tracks. Soundwave strikes you with Shoulder Cannon for 22 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Tempo gets thrown back into the cafe as Scrapper slams into her light frame with his much heavier body. She sits there in the rubble, acting offline. Her emerald green optics black, her life-signs seeming to say she is offline, so in that moment one could say they one. However, if Scrapper dared removed his optics off her, he find her getting up with swift speed and pouncing toward him with both blades flaming with there energy glow going down right for him! What a sneaky lil' femme? Tempo strikes Scrapper with Pounce-n-slash!. Superion is smouldering in several places, as a few sparks fizzle from the size-Galvatron scorch marks. Nonetheless, the giant strides forth from the seeming hail of laser fire. "NO ONE IS." Wait, did Superion just agree with Galvatron? "NOT EVEN YOU." The universe is restored to normality as one huge arm reaches out to give Galvatron the smack every Autobot has always wanted to. Superion misses Galvatron with his Shotgun to the gut attack. Foxfire is rather irritated at being ignored. "Son of a glitch... Well, let's heat things up a bit!" He releases a stream of flames from his mouth. Foxfire misses Soundwave with his Fire attack. And Smoke nearly succeeds. Fury gives a tiny despairing wail, like an idiot kitten. There are flames trailing from her fuselage, now, rippling like ribbons in the wind of her passage. Ingloriously, she literally turns tail and flees, still making little mews of distress. Moooooommmmy! Fury begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Flying Corvette . Blue Corvette ngghs audibly. "Ngggh! Taking...to much...damage. Must fall back to regroup! I'm truly sorry, comrades!" He extends his wings and engines and takes off, trying to get some altitude before heading back to the north. Tracks begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Fury. With a leap canards and wings begin to fold out and rotate into place. Arms retract and legs change into powerful engines. Out of what seems a flurry of motion streaks a sleek and powerful jet fighter. Soundwave watches Tracks speed off, then jumps up into the air and ignites his foot-jets in order to avoid Foxfire's flaming belch. "Primary target defeated. Secondary target acquired." He suddenly drops to the ground and brings his right leg back and then forward in a patented Autobot tape punt maneuver. Soundwave strikes Foxfire with Autobot Tape Punt. Scrapper hasn't taken his optics off Tempo - not by a long shot, but the speedy Autobot is a lot faster than he is, and Superion's magical arm took a lot out of him. Scrapper is moving slowly, sparks are shooting out of every wound Tempo is given him, and even though Tempo's pretend act doesn't stand a chance of working on a trained warrior like Scrapper, he's still outmaneuvered by her pounce. Unable to parry this time, what with one of his hands partially blown off, Scrapper shouts an incoherent battlecry as the blades come down into his chest. He raises his arms above his head and swings them, attempting to drive Tempo into the soft asphalt with a haymaker. Scrapper misses Tempo with his Pulverize attack. "That's right! You'd better run!" Smokescreen laughs aloud, reveling in the small little victory...only to catch sight of Soundwave playing kick-the-tape. "Hang on, Foxfire!" he says, raising his rifle to his shoulder. "We can take him!" ...Maybe. Smokescreen strikes Soundwave with Electro-Scrambler Rifle. Black S-37 XF leaps up into the air transforming as he does. With an afterburner assisted climb, the black Berkut screams upwards and spirals in a dazzling aerial display. Punching thought some wispy clouds he performs a cloverleaf overtop Superion just for show as he powers up his weapons. With a hiss click, a weapon locks into place as the seeker streaks accross the sky and then prepares his attack run. The stars reflect off of his midnight colored canopy and he triangulates a shot for the middle of Superion's back. When he hears the tone lock........the seeker opens his internal weapons bay doors and fires. Bandit strikes Superion with Apocalypse Missile. Isn't that a trick Sideswipe pulled on her in training? Maybe it was, or something similar, thus, Tempo learns and it shows as the dark femme quickly spins out of the way in a quick foot work of hers(yay for being a former dancer), and then goes to stab her sword right into Scrapper with her back turned to him. "Is this th' best ya got, ol' greenie, cause I'm startin' to get bored.." She said with a purr in her words. Her emerald green optics narrowing to dangerous slits. Tempo misses Scrapper with her Sword Slice attack. Foxfire is sent flying. He rights himself in midair and lands on his paws, snarling. "I am NOT a soccer ball!" There go the lasers again. Foxfire misses Soundwave with his Laser attack. Scrapper, a pretty laid back dude, can't help but get a little angry at Tempo's words. "Bored? Bored?! Why you little-!" It isn't often Scrapper can call someone else little, even though Tempo is probably his height. Tempo once more lashes out with the swords, but the Constructicon leaps backwards, "Ok, I'm not going to win in a fist fight with you..." he admits, "Not with one hand blown off. But that's why I carry a gun around!" Scrapper's leap backwards causes him to land on the sidewalk in front of the demolished Russian cafe. His pistol is already drawn, and a series of three purple laser bolts try to put Tempo down for the count. Scrapper strikes Tempo with Laser Pistol - Maximum Setting. Soundwave crackles and pops as electricity arcs all over his form, boiling circuitry and causing him to twitch violently. He drops to a knee as the laser blasts from Foxfire again go wide. "Autobot resistance increasing," he notes in multifold voices. As he drags himself back to his feet, his red optic burns brightly. As he seeks out the source of the electrical blast, a tube-shaped rifle appears in his right hand. As his gaze lands on Smokescreen, a silver missile dislodges from its launcher and flies through the air. Soundwave misses Smokescreen with his Shiny Silver Missile attack. Galvatron keeps up the fire against Superion, leading from the front as he is renowned for. The Decepticons seem to be getting the worst of it, however. He braces his right arm with his left and pulses his cannon, walking the blasts precisely across the battlefield and narrowly missing his own troops in the process. Galvatron unleashes his Fusion Cannon (low output) attack on Tempo, Foxfire, Smokescreen and Superion, striking Smokescreen, Tempo, Superion and Foxfire. Foxfire smirks a bit. "Thanks, Smokey! Let's take this creep!" He crouches down, then rushes toward Soundwave, and pounces, swiping his claws. Foxfire strikes Soundwave with Slash. "Well Soundwave, that's one thing we can agree on-" and then, Soundwave is firing off that missile. Uh oh. No cover nearby. Soundwave's too good a shot to dodge it. But... Smokescreen's CPU whirrs into overdrive, and he calculates the trajectory of the missile- intercepting it with his own shoulder-rockets, detonating it in mid-air! "Aha! That's-" *FOOMP!* Smokescreen is sent bowling over by Galvatron's blast, and he groans- but soon gets to his feet, assisting Foxfire's assault with a little fire support of his own! Smokescreen strikes Soundwave with Eat Lead!. The blasts are fired, Tempo spins around and gets shot in the chest, the scrapped in the side, and in the knee. She yelp as her knee is hit, parts of the joint protector fling off. She nearly falls over just because of how hit, yet, she somehow manages to keep ground. Her emerald green optics, "..why you.." She goes to get another dagger ready, however this is when she catches in the corner of her optic another blast, this one far different and makes her optics go wide, "..slag.." she whispers and with no time to move, she is hit with the blast square in her left arm, fling it back and it nearly snaps off, circuts fizzling as they are forcefully discounted and her screaming in pain, but quickly muffling it by bitting her her 'lip'. She stands there for a moment, a dagger in her hand, pain written on her face, however as soon has she can regain her strength, she flings the dagger out with her now only good arm she has in hopes to hit Scrapper. Tempo strikes Scrapper with Electro-Throwing Dagger. Soundwave rocks a little, otherwise ignoring Foxfire's attacks in favor of the more dangerous opponent. The expected spray of fire from Smokescreen is fended off partly by his bulky forearms, small holes and gouges appearing in his armor there. He barrels foreward, undeterred, rapidly catching up with Smokescreen and swinging both of his fists in at the Autobot's side. Soundwave strikes Smokescreen with Double Punch Power. Superion staggers forward from the missile strike to his back. "AAARRGGHHH..." The spray of cannonfire rakes across his legs, and the behemoth stumbles, flinging out his arms as much to break his fall as anything - but as if it's hardwired into his subroutines, lightning arcs from the outstretched cannon in Galvatron's general direction. Superion strikes Galvatron with Electrostatic Discharge :LOW:. Foxfire growls deeply. First Tracks...and now *Smokescreen's* getting picked on. He is injured by Galvatron's assault on him and the others, but is still able to keep fighting. There go the flames again! Foxfire strikes Soundwave with Fire. Scrapper instinctively backs up as the famous massive purple fusion blasts rip through the battlefield. "Thank you, mighty lord Galvatron!" he calls out to his leader. That's probably going to save Scrapper from defeat this time around. The Constructicon squares off against Tempo, examining her wounds. Left arm almost off, and severe knee damage. "Oooh now here's your sassery NOW, Autobot? I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name," he sneers. Scrapper advances on Tempo, holstering his pistol. The thrown dagger catches him in the chest, burying itself to the hilt. Scrapper rips it out and tosses it aside. He's now standing over Tempo. His visor flashes as he hisses in his gruff voice, "I like to know the name of my art supplies, after all," With a chuckle that's one part sneer and one part laugh, Scrapper viciously kicks at Tempo, trying to send her to the ground. Scrapper strikes Tempo with Swift Kick. -CLANG!- "Ow!" Smokescreen reels, dented, tired- but still on his feet! "Looks like we'll just do this the HARD way, huh?" he says- and with that, he swings a punch Soundwave's way- aiming directly for the most obvious target- the center of the decepticon's panel-chest! There's GOT to be something important to break in there! Smokescreen strikes Soundwave with Punch!. Tempo is sent to the ground with a kick as she coughs out some mech fluid from the impact and lays there, hissing gently, pushing herself up to her knees weakly with her one good hand, her other arm trying to work, but it can't. She stares up at him and sneers, her optics narrowing tighter beams, "...th' name is Tempo, ya over grown bean-stalk!" She then kicked out her legs, using her one good hand to support her wieght and hopefully smack him back. Yea, the femme was light, knew how to dance, and had some arm strength to go with it! Though she was sure her knee would be talking to her after the little stunt, impact or not... Tempo strikes Scrapper with Thrust Kick. Soundwave's heels melt a little and his chest plate gains a new spiderweb fracture. Energon leaks from various wounds. The air around him begins to vibrate with a deeb subaural pulse, and then suddenly a high-pitched screech, hundreds of decibels, enough to shatter glass and crumple steel, fills the air around Smokescreen. Throughout it all is a swirling, multiphasic laugh. Soundwave strikes Smokescreen with Screeching Doom. Bandit strikes you with Maelstrom Barrage for 16 points of damage. Bandit unleashes his Maelstrom Barrage attack on Smokescreen, Tracks, Tempo, Superion and Foxfire, striking Smokescreen, Tracks, Tempo, Superion and Foxfire. Black S-37 XF climbs upwards into the skies. His fuselage begins to crackle with intensity as arcs of energy dance accross his frame. Pulling higher and higher he dissapears into the clouds. After a moment a flash and ensuing bolts of lightning scream down towards Autobot targets below. The change in temperature send a booming thunder rolling through the area as if it were in the middle of a storm. "Gah!" Smokescreen seems to be saying that a lot today- he staggers back, clutching at his audio receptors...but, in all of this, there is always an opportunity...and as Soundwave sets loose with that sonic attack, Smokey whips his rifle up at point-blank range and returns fire- even as Bandit's explosions pound the heck out of him! Smokescreen strikes Soundwave with Acid-Filled Pellets. Of PAIN!. "Tempo," Scrappe repeats as the Autobot falls down. He has no face with which to express this, but Scrapper is grinning inwardly. "I would have pictured you as a musical mech. Using sonic vibrations or something. Not as a ninja. But then again, female robot ninjas /never/ seem to work out well. Don't worry - I'll make a good chair out of you for a Cassetticon." Scrapper laughs, but Tempo catches him off guard as she lashes out with her legs. The Constructicon's own legs are swept out from underneath him, and he's sent crashing against the concrete. "Ow!" he calls out. Although he's shaken up, he doesn't appear to be terribly wounded by the strke. Galvatron is clearly tiring, having used up the vast majority of his fuel blasting holes in Superion to relatively little effect. "Decepticons, when I say focus your fire, I mean FOCUS your FIRE on the SAME TARGET!" he snarls, aiming a swift kick at the nearest Autobot. "Must I clear these pests away from you so that you can DO your JOBS? Take down Superion!" Galvatron strikes Foxfire with Just to Make the Point. Soundwave seems to take the acid attack in stride, not displaying any real reaction. Then he blasts the ground to kick up a spray of dust and debris, launching himself into the air under its cover and backing far away off the field of battle. Soundwave begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robotic) Bald) Eagle) , Car-Carrier Semi. , Tempo, Scrapper, Black S-37 XF, Foxfire, Smokescreen, Galvatron, Superion, Flying Corvette . Tempo watches Scrapper fall away, she gets up to her feet and starts to limp away to get some distance, that is when Bandits attack rains down, and when the strike hits next to her, she is thrown into a brick building hard, slamming along it and onto the ground.. Her left arm snapped off by the sheer impact and the left side of her body baddly damaged. She struggles to get herself up and falls down again. Coughing and sputtering, the femme is in bad shape. She tries to pull herself up. Her left optic flickering on and off with static in it. She sneers and pulls out one of them exploding daggers again and she laughs gently, nearly insanely as a grin rides on her face, "...oh-- ya way to much fun.." She says softly, sliding the dagger along her moral-guards before she then flings the dagger at him. Impact or not, at least it will explode! Perhaps even buy her some more time to try and get out of here, using the wall to move her along, with her leg starting to drag on the ground. Tempo strikes Scrapper with Exploding Dagger. The kick sends Foxfire through the air, and he crashes into a wall. He is heavily damaged, several wounds sparking dangerously. "Son of a...OW!" He climbs to his feet with a wince. "Cheap shot..." Superion glances up at the source of the shocking attack from above. "TWO CAN DO THAT." The giant Aerialbot is propped on his elbows, an easy target, especially damaged as he already is - but also lining up his shot as Galvatron appears to be distracted momentarily by little Foxfire. Superion misses Galvatron with his Electrostatic Discharge :Extra-Crispy: attack. The nose bends forward as the wings flip and rotate backwards. The engines spilt and extend, as arms, fists and feet are revealed. A head flips upward and locks into place with a purple shimmer of the optics. "Aha!" Smokescreen gasps out, clearly somewhat battered and worse for the wear from the melee. "That's right! You'd better run!" Smokescreen shakes a fist at the retreating 'con...and then turns back to the melee at hand...oh, this is getting UGLY. The clouds above begin to swirl into a vortex, almost as if its a cyclone getting ready to touchdown on terra firma. At the bottom of the spiral is the black seeker spinning around and then finally transforming in a dive towards Smokescreen. With a flicker of purple optics and a snarl, he reaches up with his left hand firing out a long serrated chain and swings it above his head. "Time for you to fall Kossack!" he says as he waves it above his head and swings for smokescreen below. Bandit strikes Smokescreen with Energy Whip. Bandit drains energon from Smokescreen. "Rrrgh!" Smokescreen grits his teeth as Bandit sucks the lifeblood from him- nice trick. He'll have to steal it sometime. Still, Smokescreen meets Bandit's optics, and gives a battered grin. "...Gonna have to do better than that." he says- and then brings his machine-guns to bear! Smokescreen strikes Bandit with Eat Lead!. Galvatron crouches to let Superion's shot whistle past overhead, then lunges into the air, reeling out his morningstar in midair as he drops towards Tempo. "Step back, Scrapper! I will break this one myself!" Galvatron strikes Tempo with Morningstar. Galvatron seems to have changed tactics; perhaps he's given up on beating Superion this day, because he instead wades into the battered Autobots, swinging his morningstar with crushing force with the last of his strength. "Although you may have won this battle, Autobots, you will not escape without feeling our EXTREME DISPLEASURE!" Scrapper brings his hand to his forehead, groaning as he hits the ground. Tempo is once again on him, this time hurling one of those blasted daggers at him. It lands in the asphalt next to him before detonating, sending Scrapper flying a short distance through the air. To his credit, Scrapper at least lands on his feet. The Constructicon offers a battered salute to Galvatron, "Thank you, mighty Lord Galvatron, your majesty!" he cries. He then shoot Tempo a look that says one thing: You're in for it now, you've upset the big guy! The Constructicon meanwhle has turned and shifted into payloader mode, rumbling away. "Extreme displeasure!" he calls out, echoing Galvatron in order to strike fear into the processors of Autobots everywhere. Scrapper transforms into a payloader. Scrapper begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robotic) Bald) Eagle) , Car-Carrier Semi. , Galvatron, Superion, Flying Corvette . Foxfire tries to remain standing, He is badly injured, and it shows. "Heh...we won?...ugh..." He falls down onto his side, conscious, but in a great amount of pain. Tempo was heading out with the morning star slammed on her backside. The very doors on her back being ripped off and sent flat down on her face. She coughed up mech fluid. The mark of Galvatron's power along her backside, stripped metal and doors laying there on the ground. She started to pull herself with her hand along the ground. Her hands clawing into the ground, her good leg trying to move her across the ground in a pathetic display of stubborn, bullheaded, nature of hers. However she was just trying to find a hiding place, which she moved too, a building half standing and a little ditch beside it, which she tried to roll herself into, to well, just hide till the storm of the decepticons went over... And yes, she heard Scrapper's warning, but honestly, she really didn't fear him and truthfully, she looked foreward to it! Tempo begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Robotic) Bald) Eagle) , Car-Carrier Semi. , Payloader , Foxfire, Smokescreen, Galvatron, Superion, Flying Corvette , Soundwave. Bandit takes the shot in stride and faces off against Smokescreen. "You are wanting me to do better.....? Well I can be obliging you." he spins and opens fire with his disruptors. Bandit strikes Smokescreen with Disruption Beam. Smokescreen still stands! Bandit's blast sears off a chunk of Smokescreen's door...but by this point, he's heard Galvatron's decree, and as such, he begins to laugh. "Hah! You heard Galvatron. We win!" and with that, Smokescreen pumps a few more low-power blasts into Bandit. "So go on! Run! We'll be back for ya soon enough!" *zappo zappo zappo!* Smokescreen strikes Bandit with Zap!. Bandit takes the shot in the side and grunts. "Nyiet....not until I have your hide!" he reaches up with his arms and fires a series of projectiles towards the Autobot, hoping to cook him alive. "Just run with your tail between your legs like the other lapdogs....!" Bandit strikes Smokescreen with Napalm Burst. Superion frowns as his optic-band tracks most of the Decepticons. "SUPERION IS NOT HAPPY, EITHER." Bandit's continued circling and blasting draws first the attention, and then the ire of the gestalt climbing slowly to his feet... finally, slightly shaking arms raise his electrostatic cannon toward the Decepticon. Superion strikes Bandit with Electrostatic Discharge :LOW:. -FWOOSH!- Singed, Smokescreen staggers backwards- and just offers Bandit a rakish, damaged grin. "Yeah, if you say so..." he says- and with that, he transforms to his car mode and speeds off, leaving Bandit with a faceful of noxious smoke- even as he swings by Foxfire. "Need a ride?" he asks as he speeds along. Smokescreen's form twists and shudders, and mere moments later, the Diversionary Tactician is no longer there, replaced by a red and blue stock car, engine revving. Smokescreen begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robotic) Bald) Eagle) , Flying Corvette . Foxfire immediately accepts the offer, and climbs into Smokescreen. "Ugh...thanks. Damn, this hurts." "Why don't you tuck tail and run away to gloat over your great victory with your friends," sneers Galvatron, winding up his cannon with a low humming sound and levelling it at Foxfire. "We will be back! Tell them that." Galvatron strikes Foxfire with Fusion Cannon (low output). Foxfire falls to the ground unconscious. Bandit strikes Superion with his Null Ray attack. Galvatron turns to raise a hand as he rockets into the air. "We can do no more, here! Superion is beyond our reach... for now. Decepticons, retreat!" Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robotic) Bald) Eagle) , Car-Carrier Semi. , Payloader , Stock Car, Superion, Flying Corvette . Bandit reaches upwards defiantly after getting pounded into a crater. Smoke filling the air.......his purple optics flash as he lifts himself up. Mustering all of the energon he can, he raises his arm. "Permission to fire the Null Ray?" he asks. Galvatron gives him the nod and he fires right at Superion, sending the behemoth into convulsions before he retreats. Bandit begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robotic) Bald) Eagle) , Car-Carrier Semi. , Tempo, Payloader , Foxfire, Stock Car, Galvatron, Superion, Flying Corvette , Soundwave. Foxfire cries out as he is hit...just before he is able to fully climb into his transport. He is out cold. As the few Decepticons remaining make good their escape from the momentarily-disabled combiner, a sigh of relief goes through the city's tense inhabitants! The Autobots paid a heavy price, but their superwarrior is still standing defiantly, and the city is safe, for now!